


It Comes Back to You

by MissRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Before TFA, Do I see Fluff??, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Reader, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Force Visions, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kinda?, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light BDSM, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Kylo Ren, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romance?, Side Hux, Smut, Stubborn Reader, Submissive Reader, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voice Kink, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRen/pseuds/MissRen
Summary: You where just a simple technician aboard the Finalizer who new nothing about the force... Until one day you where taken from everything you knew and thrown into the mess that is Kylo Ren. What will happen when you learn about your new found abilities and are trained to help the First Order in a way you never expected.





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction in the Star Wars universe so bear with me! I'm excited to get started and my updates will hopefully be weekly or every other week. (No promises!) Get ready to dive in with me throughout this 'eventual' mess of sins. I'm not sure how long this will be yet but I hope yall enjoy!

Everything was normal. You ate the same horrible food, did the same work, and overall had the same exact routine as all the days previous. That’s why when you heard a knock on your door that night, you were surprised to say the least. It must have been important for someone to come to your dorm at such an hour. Reluctantly getting up from bed, you put on your pants and turned on your bedside lamp. Once getting to your door, you breathed in and out before opening it. You were faced with black fabric. Looking up, you were met with the infamous mask that stormed through the halls and scared everybody shitless. All he did was push past you and look around your room for a moment before the modulated voice came, “Where is it?” 

Unknowing you asked, “What?” That was obviously not the correct answer because he whirled around and came face to mask with you.  

Sounding more like a growl than anything he answered, “The map. You saw it.”

Confused for the second time you explained, “I have no clue what you’re even talking about. I was asleep and…” You were cut off when he reached out his gloved hand. Feeling a pressure from the back of your head, it wrapped all the way to the front in a sudden rush of searing pain. You wanted to scream. Overwhelmed and now exhausted, you slumped to the ground when the pain finally left your pulsing brain. Before you could pull your body into a ball on the ground, he picked you up and said confident, “I know you’re resisting.”  

Jolting awake you were covered in sweat. Panting for a moment, you looked up in your dark room to see the same figure in your dream looming over your bed. It was Kylo Ren. You gasped and immediately scooted back toward your headboard. Covering yourself with your covers, he tiled his mask and made his way next to your door. His mask still trained on your face he simply commanded, “Come.”

Scurrying out of your bed you looked down to see you did (unlike in your dream) indeed have your sweatpants on. You followed him out into the hallway, having to skip a couple steps to keep up with his pace. The frigid air throughout the hallway made you remember that you were wearing only your sleep tank-top. With no idea where you were going, he abruptly stopped. You almost slammed into the back of him but luckily caught yourself before doing so. The dark menace opened both of the doors dramatically, with you following close behind. You ended up in a section of  _ The Finalizer _ you had never seen before. It was slick and mostly covered with grey walls and had a big, shiny, black table in the center of it. You figured it was a meeting room.

“Sit.” The modulated voice echoed in the mostly empty room. Obediently, you sat and watched as he moved to the front of the room, clenching and unclenching his fists. You scooted your chair into the table and folded your hands on the desk, patiently waiting for what was going to happen next. You swore your heart couldn’t beat any quicker than it was as you stared down at your connected hands.

Suddenly the door was flung open and the red-headed man you knew all too well exclaimed in an exasperated sigh, “What is it Ren?” He stopped in his tracks when he saw you sitting at the rather large table. “y/ln?” He said to you with confusion littering his voice. The General was the person you would report to once you and your coworkers completed an assignment. Being the head of your associates, both of you were used to seeing each other on a daily basis.  

“General.” You simply responded in the most polite way you were always taught. There was a thick amount of silence that suddenly filled the room before General Hux spoke once again. 

“Why did you call me here,” he motioned his hand towards you in your pajamas when he continued, “in the middle of the night?”

Menacing as ever, the tall dark night spoke, “You’re employee has seen the map.”

Hux snapped his head to you once more, “Is this true?” A concerned look crossed his features.

You couldn’t be more annoyed with the Commander. Between him questioning you in your dream and now him actually accusing you in real life, they had no right. The only map you’ve seen in the past months are of  _ The Finalizer _ itself. You answered with more of a temper in your voice, “I have no clue what _ Map  _ you’re talking about.”

The General shrugged, taking your side more than the Commanders. “She clearly doesn’t know what you mean.” Hux’s attitude showed he was more bored than anything, with a hint of irritation. 

“She’s seen the map to the resistance hideout that we’ve been looking for.” He only directed his conversation to the red-headed man. You huffed, clearly being offended and confused and absolutely having no memory of any map. The monster of a man continued, “I read her mind General.” 

Having heard this, it was new news to you. All you could remember about being in the presence of Kylo Ren was small passings in the hallway and tonight’s events. Outraged you went to voice your opinion, “For the second time I’ve…” Cut off by the immense pressure that nearly split open your brain, you screamed this time. Unlike in your dream, you felt this in full effect. You gasped when the pain was released. Crumpled in your chair, you were convinced that you died and came back. 

“I heard her thoughts from the hallway and I further inspected her now and in her quarters to justify my beliefs.” His arrogance was evident even with the modulator filtering his voice. “I saw it again, right now General.”

With a sigh, Hux shook his head before questioning, “So what do you suggest we do now?” 

Pacing for a moment, the knight responded, “We need to restrain her and interrogate her first thing in the morning.”

The General nodded and exited the meeting room, leaving you alone with the Commander. Before you could say anything in protest a sudden warmth washed over you as your vision blurred. You fell unconscious. 


	2. Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy :)

You woke up to cold metal pressed to your now frozen back. Unaware of your surrounding at first, you tried to open your eyes that were met with blinding lights. You began to sit up, only to be held back by arm and leg restraints. After adjusting again, you realized that you were almost in a standing position. Thoughts ran a million miles a second when you struggled against the metal cuffs that dug into your skin. The severity of the situation made you panic more than you normally would.  _ I’m never getting out of here! This will be the way I die. I bet my coworkers won’t notice me gone today...or ever _ . With your eyes still closed you threw your head back dramatically against the hard head rest. _ I bet everything will go on without me just fine. Maybe even better. _ __

“Enough.” You jumped at the deep metallic voice that came to the right of you. Your eyes flew open and to the creature looking man that was crouched down staring at you. It reminded you of last night.  _ Wait was that last night. It feels like it been days. How long have I been here? _

“I said enough.” He was more stern as he stood up. Confused, you knew you weren't saying anything actually out loud. You were quiet with your thoughts and still were silent verbally. He sighed, at least what you thought was a sigh. “It’s been eight hours.” Bothered by your comment, he paced in front of you. Watching him, you couldn’t believe it’s been that short of an amount of time. Your arms ached and you already could feel your legs resenting the fact that you’re still standing. You decided to ask another question in your mind, to see if he was actually hearing your thoughts.  _ Why am I here? _ He didn’t answer. He didn’t even look your direction. You couldn’t tell if he heard you so you tried again.  _ I need to know why I’m here. _ Still nothing. His pacing continued so you decided to give up.  _ Eight hours. And I still don’t have any clue what's even happening! Really Kylo Ren I thought you were “Known for your ability to break the minds of the resistance.”  _

His gloved hand flew in front of him and you felt as if he held your neck and began to choke you.  _ So he can hear me. _ You almost smiled, but refrained from doing so because you were gasping for breath. He let go and yelled as he slammed the door behind him when he left. All you had to do was wait.

Seemingly hours later he returned with his back facing you, hand almost resting on his lightsaber that was connected to his hip. “Where did you see the map that leads to the resistance?” 

You thought about it for a second before answering, “Wouldn’t you know? With you being in my mind and all.” You don’t even know what this map of his looks like, let alone know where or if you’ve even seen it. Holding back his anger he released a breath. He turned from you again and clicked the sides of his mask to remove it. Placing it into a container of…  _ Where those ashes? _ It made a ‘thunk’ noise and your eyes lifted to the back of his head. The metal of his mask was replaced with long black hair. You were surprised since you had never seen this man without a mask before. You didn’t even know for sure if he  _ was _ a man. The knight faced back towards you. Stunned, you didn’t expect what was before your eyes. His face was nicely structured and the contrast between his pale skin and dark hair was evenly paired.

He spoke once more, this time you heard his real voice, “Give up the information you have about the resistance now.” Not paying any attention to what words he said, you got butterflies from his deep and steady voice.  _ Oh god. What’s wrong with me.  _ You blinked hard to try to shake what you were experiencing. _ Fuck. He’s hot.  _ You stayed silent in hopes he couldn’t hear you. “Where did you see the map?” Towering over you, he awaited a response. 

You thought it would be best to tell the truth, “I honestly have no clue I’ve even seen this map. All I remember is having a dream about one and then you storming into my quarters looking for it.”  Hoping he would understand, you closed your eyes to try to ease your sudden uneasiness around him.  _ Has anyone else seen him without his mask on? _ You tried to clear your thoughts but it only made you want to think even more.  _ Can he hear me thinking right now? _

“Yes.” He stared at you. Starting to circle you, you felt yourself wishing for a glass of water. You wondered what question he was answering to.  _ Probably both.  _ Once he was in front of you again, he reached to the side of your temple. This time actually touching your head, he began to read your mind. He was trying to see if what you were saying was true. The pain this time was bearable compared to the last. This time was quicker too. 

He backed up and furrowed his eyebrows,“You’re telling the truth.” You sighed in relief as he finally believed you. He silently watched you for a moment longer before clicking on his mask and exiting the room again.

You woke up once more to the door opening to your cell.  _ Would you even call this a cell? I should be out right now, I told the truth.  _ The knight of Ren entered and removed his mask this time after the door was closed.  _ I wish he just left that mask on… _ His face alone made you tense in anxiousness. Your mind flashed back to when he choked you.  _ Fuck no! No don’t think of that. _  His features then twisted up to an amused grin suddenly. His smirk made you uneasy, not knowing why he was actually smiling. Breathing through his nose he said, “You  _ liked  _ that?” He put emphasis on the word ‘liked’. Your face flushed with embarrassment. You just wanted to leave this cell and return to work the way it was days previous. Moving closer to you he cocked his head, “I asked you a question.” His deep baritone voice went directly to inbetween your thighs. Not able to speak you meekly nodded with your eyes to the ground, too embarrassed to see his face. Closer to your face now, he almost whispered against your neck, “Good.” He backed up again. Suddenly, the restraints were released and you fell to the ground. You stood up embarrassed and confused, looking to the man who now had his mask back on. “Get back to work. You’re free to go.” He exited the room for the third time and you found yourself hesitant to exit behind him. Stalling, you brushed yourself off and returned back to your assigned desk. Unsure about the events that just took place, you felt an uneasy feeling run through your body as you returned to working like nothing even happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already in the works! I love your guy's comments haha.


	3. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Another chapter in the same week! I loved the feedback you guys gave for the last chapter and thank you everyone whos left kudos/ comments :) So just a warning; this chapter contains some hinting towards rape/non-con but nothing actually happens. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up if your sensitive to that sort of thing. Hope you enjoy!

Your leg bounced up and down in anxiousness. It's been only a single day since your last encounter with the infamous Kylo Ren and you've been confused ever since.  _ Confused...That's my new favorite word to describe my life. _ You had been confused, angry, and a tad turned on when you had left the 'chamber' he held you in.  _ Who did he think he was reading my thoughts like that.  _>Cutting off your dramatic rant inside your head, one of your co-workers came up to you and waited patiently for you to turn around. "Hello Mrs. Y/LN."? Swiveling you turned in your chair to face the orderly man. Nodding in response, he got the hint to continue. "We just finished the report the General asked for," extending his hand with the folder, he offered it to you. 

You took it from is grasp and flipped through the eight pages to make sure they were all there. "Thanks. I'll get that to him as soon as I finish this," you pointed over your shoulder with your thumb to the computer screen behind yourself. As soon as he got the okay he stopped before leaving and turned on his heel to ask, "Where were you yesterday? Like yesterday morning, you're never late. I mean not since I've had this job you haven't." Smiling you were glad at least one of your many colleagues had taken note to your absence. 

"I just had to talk to the Commander about an issue," you said as casual as you could. At least you were telling half the truth. When you mentioned the knight's name, the man before you tensed a bit. (Everyone always did) 

He took your comment in consideration before attempting to leave again. "Oh okay. Is everything okay?" You were thankful he didn't further press for specifics. 

"Yeah, everything worked itself out just fine,"? you turned back toward you screen pretending to type, "Now get back to work, don't want you slacking off." You joked to make him feel like the conversion was more light hearted. Silently, the man left your office after chuckling a bit to himself. 

You squirmed in your chair. This would be the first time seeing the General since the last time you had spoken. You instantly want to ask the red headed man questions.  _ It's unlikely he'd even know anything...  _ Maybe you'd ask him one and see where is goes.  _ That seemed fair. No reason to be worried right? _ Drumming you nails on the desk, you stalled for a moment longer before actually standing up and getting the courage to walk out of your office. Before knocking on his door you waited. Breathing in and out then in again; you tried to clear the thoughts that filled your brain and threatened to overflow onto the clean black floors beneath your heels. You knocked on the door the way you always did and didn't wait for an answer. You were the only one the General allowed to do that. Coming in confident, you opened the door with you hip when looking down at the file, "I have the report you asked for about the..."? You cut yourself off when you saw the masked man standing behind Hux's desk. The General nowhere in sight, you asked after straightening your comfortable stance, "Where is General Hux?" You held your posture straighter than normal as everyone did in his presence. Wishing you hadn't closed the door behind you, you hoped he couldn't hear you.  _ Fuck. This was not supposed to happen. _

Finally he answered you with the robotic voice, "Out."  _ Uhhhh _ You sighed in your mind with how unspecific he answered.  _ Wait was he telling you to go out? _ But then again you didn't ask where he went or when he would be back; you simply asked where he was.

Verbally sighing you said aloud, Okay. Sorry for the inconvenience, I'll come back at a later time." You surprised yourself at your formality. 

About to leave, he spoke, "No. Why don't you sit." Gesturing to the seat on the other side of the desk, he waited for the answer he knew he would get. Silently agreeing by walking to the chair and sitting down, his mask stayed pointed in your direction. You closed your knees together and folded your hands on your lap. The man in black came around to the back of you when he told you, "It's unfortunate that we had that misunderstanding yesterday." You waited to see where he would go with this. "It seemed to me that you had the map in your possession. When clearly that was not the case." Again feeling a tad confused you realized,  _ Oh my god. He's trying to apologize to me. _

His silence made you think he read your thoughts so you decided to speak up, "It's alright it was just like you said. A misunderstanding."? Like a predator, he circled you like he did the other night. _ Morning? I don't know. _ His presence was rather alluring. You felt pulled to him like you are to a mystery. Unsure of what he was going to do made you feel excited. Your thoughts flashed to the other day right before he released you. _"_ _ Good."? _ his words played in your head and waited for him to make a comment about it. 

Instead he said simply, "You can go."? _Well that was disappointing..._ Before you could stand you felt the hand against your throat. Cutting off your breath, your pulse grew rapidly and your hands went instinctively to your neck. "Your thoughts are so loud." He stated calmly even though he was in the middle of choking you. "Is _this_ what you were waiting for?" He squeezed a tad harder before letting up a bit. Trying to clear your throat to say something, his pressure was harder. "Quiet." A sudden warmth snuck into your loins when he commanded you. With no warning, he stopped. Gasping for breath, you sat there panting and holding onto the side of the desk, wondering if he was going to do more. Taking one long stride toward you, he pushed his mask next to your ear, "Your thoughts are everywhere on this ship. Keep them to a minimum."? He turned sharply and toward the door that was still closed. Still dazed, you had no clue what he meant. _Can he hear me all the time? Is that what he meant?_

Don"t be so informal with your General,"? his modulated voice echoed in the room before he left you all alone again. Your thoughts drifted back to how you casually opened the door. How you didn't wait for someone to let you in the General's office. But why was this a problem now? General Hux never had a problem with you doing it. The Commander was one to talk. For fucks sake be _purposefully_ choked you! Fully knowing that you enjoyed it. _Whatever..._

You had decided to leave the report on the red-heads desk. It's not like he needed you to explain to him the whole report. Once returning back to your assigned work area, you continued to do the reports that you were already so very behind on.

__  
Finally!  
  
You finished all the work that was meant to be done by the end of the scheduled work day. Instead you stayed late. Extremely late. The clock on the bottom of your computer read 1:45 am.   
__  
Shit.  
  
Now you would have to walk through the creepy dark hallways of the Finalizer, back to your dorm. Checking your watch to make sure it was really indeed that late, it said the same. As did the empty offices around you. Logging off your devices, you grabbed your jacket and locked up. Only one other light was on. It was coming from the General's office.   
__  
Hopefully he saw that I left the report on his desk.   
  
You made your way through the dank hallways of the Finalizer.   
__  
Why did they always have to be so cold.   
  
You idly thought to yourself as you made your way through the maze of doors. Then you remembered Commander Ren's words. Trying your hardest to stop thinking about everything you saw, you didn't hear the footsteps behind you. Screaming into a gloved hand, your eyes grew wide and fear coursed through your bones. Struggling against the figure, you bit into the a hand that was covered in armor that could only belong to a storm trooper. That didn't work at all, so you decided to throw your elbow into your attacker as hard as you could. Throwing him off a bit, you went to start running away, your heart thumping so hard you thought it might leap out of your chest. When you felt somewhat hopeful you could get away, your hope was pulled out from under you, just like your legs. You tumbled to the ground taking the man with you. Now on top of you, he overpowered you with his weight. His body was somewhat suffocating your squirming figure. You struggled against the armor clad body and reached up to his helmet.   
__  
If I can get...This off of him, I can at least!   
  
Your thoughts stopped for a second as he slammed you back down against the shiny black floor. All of the breath was knocked from your lungs. Gasping and trying to breath, he held your shoulders so tight you knew there would be bruises tomorrow. Hopefully there would still be a tomorrow.   
__  
Let me see your face!  
  
Your thoughts were as loud as your heart beat. Now raging to see the man who was grabbing all over your body, you latched onto the helmet on both sides. In a sudden wave of overwhelming feeling and pictures, you saw everything this man has so far done to you and everything he wanted to do to you. All of the visions where through the mask he was wearing. You saw your own fearful expression. His amused feelings of you trying to fight him off. The visions continued, showing him struggling to get your pants down and your top half off in this very hallway. Before it could continue you were brought back to reality when the storm trooper was being yanked off your now unmoving body that still laid on the ground. Scooting against the nearest wall, you watched afraid. Before your very eyes, it was Kylo Ren in all his fury, plunging his crackling red lightsaber into the storm troopers plated chest. Like it had a life of its own, the light saber roared and lit up the chrome in the powerful knight of ren's mask. He seemed more monster than man. The now dead attacker crumpled to the ground with a single scorched hole through the entirety of his chest and two burned sides where the cross guards pressed and melted the armor. The scent of burnt flesh filled your nostrils and made your head spin. Gagging at the sight, the scent, at what could have happened, you threw up all the contents in your stomach onto the (now) not so clean floor. Your eyes filled with tears and a sob racked your body as you emulated the dead body in front of you, forming into a ball. Suddenly you felt yourself become weightless. You opened your wet eyes to be met with the sight of a moving ground. The arms around you where firm yet gentle, and walking away from the messy scene. Letting him take you to wherever, you had no clue what your future had in store for you. You heard him mumble to himself, but you kept your eyes shut as tight as you could. The pictures of the dead storm trooper, your top half way off, Commander Ren and his furious lightsaber, all flashed in your brain like the most frightening lightning you could possibly imagine. The monster of a man holding you felt like he almost flinched, but continued walking. You could hear your ringing ears in the silence. Even though the quietness was unsettling, you finally felt safe. You felt an overwhelming weight and warmth on your body like when he had knocked you out the other night. Welcoming it, you closed your eyes and relaxed your head against the knights shoulder, letting the world around you enclose you in the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and I start school within the next week so updates will be a little slower. But I promise I'll do updates as soon as possible!


	4. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to see more of Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where to begin to apologize for how long that's its taken me to update! First off I'm very very very sorry!!! Second I'm really excited for this chapter for you guys. It's by far my longest and it has some steamy stuff in it too haha! I hope everyone enjoys and I will try to be good about future updates! Happy New Years Eve everyone!

   The darkness envelopes your comfortable form. Slightly stirring, you feel the silken sheets move against your smooth legs. You blink once or twice before rubbing hard into your eyes that don’t want to open just yet. Letting yourself enjoy the lushness of your bed for a while longer, you turn yourself over and expect to bump into your wall. To your surprise, you’re met with even more bed and not the cool steel. You feel your way towards the wall but only feel the seemingly never ending comforting plushness. Your eyes fly open and see the wall nowhere near your bed. Wait, not your bed. This was definitely not your bed. Not by a long shot. The sheets were too many threads and the size doubled, no tripled your small cot-like bed. Blinking a few more times, you sit yourself up and look around the dark room. There was no other way to describe it. With little to no light, except for a small shimmer coming from what seemed to be the bathroom, it was dark. Then all of a sudden it comes rushing back to you so fast it feels like a million rocks crushing your chest, forcing you back into the mattress. The events from the night before flash through your mind; the forcefulness of the storm trooper, seeing what he was seeing, and… Kylo Ren. Ripping the blankets off of yourself, you push yourself up and out of the bed so quickly you almost topple over. Your eyes try to adjust quicker to the small amount of light filling the room. Not seeing any lights, you start to panic and move around the room, feeling with your hands.

   “Lights to fifty percent.” The deep modulated voice scares you so bad you’re convinced you jumped at least twenty feet in the air. Slowly, the lights fill the room from the ceiling. The knight is standing before you as silent as ever. You stare back not sure what to do and slightly cowering. Your mind flashes to when you saw him with his lightsaber, plunging it into your assailant. Shivering, you try not to project your growing thoughts toward the man in all black. Finally he speaks, “Your work uniform is being washed. Once it is cleaned it will be delivered and you can leave.”

   You look down at yourself and realize you’re only wearing your under tank top and compression shorts of some kind. Covering yourself with your arms, you look toward the ground in apprehension. He starts to turn away and walk out of the room, “ I.” You stop as soon as he whips around to look back toward you again. Before you can find your words again, he turns on his heel and leaves with the door open. You hear in the slight distance another door slide close, which you assume is the front door. As soon as a droid brings you your uniform, you dress quickly and follow the droid out into the hallway. Trying to find your way, you stand looking both right and left, at a loss of where to go. You suddenly see flashes. Similar to the night before, through someone else's eyes also with a mask on. Whoever it is, turns right and continues down the hallway then makes another right. You decide to follow the visions you’re seeing. Once making the second right you notice another flash. The same person from before makes a left and goes straight toward a window and just seems to stand there for a moment looking out into the stars. It’s almost dream-like the way the stars look against the darkness of the black void. After a long while said person turns to go back, you catch a glimpse of their reflection. It’s Kylo Ren.

   The visions disappear and your left staring out the window with no idea how you ended up there. More now than ever you’re confused and worried. Trying to shrug it off, you look around one more time and notice your only a couple halls down to your office. You head that way and avoid the hall you were attacked in last night. Your arms grow goosebumps and a chill runs down your spine. Swallowing your tears back, you sit down in your computer chair and do what you needs to be done that day.

   Deciding to eat lunch early, you make your way toward the cafeteria at apparently the same time as everyone else. When you enter the large room, the hustle and bustle of the conversations hit you like walking into a brick wall. You hear bits and parts of conversation before it gets drowned in the other loud voices. “So did you hear what happened with 754?” and “I can’t believe they ran out of the black melon!” and “How many times did you squad leader make you practice that?” You rolled your eyes to the pointless conversations you heard and got in the never ending line to get some food. “I can’t believe they took my favorite meal off the menu!” You almost said your thought out loud but managed to keep it in your head. _Oh I bet they're gonna change the order it’s listed in next!_ You laughed to yourself. _Or maybe they’ll make curfew a few hours earlier!_ You went to go on with the rant inside your head when you heard a laugh crystal clear that cut through the entire cafeteria. Whipping your head around you looked everywhere to see if you could see the man that was laughing as loud as you had heard it. Finding no one, you notice everyone around you seemed to not hear it, only focusing on their conversations. Trying to see if it was in your head you thought to yourself. _Who are you?_ You knew it was more than likely Commander Ren talking through the force. _Was that even possible?_ You suddenly heard a loud “Yes.” You slightly gasped to yourself covering your mouth. Before you could mentally respond, you heard, “Next.” Looking up you realized it was you that was next in line. Your ordered your food and after retrieving it, you headed back to your office to eat in the quiet by yourself.

   The day progressed like it had much like the other days. You were relieved for the normalcy of your work which made you feel like you had control for once. Between the stressful normal work day and the unexpected events that have been taking place, you were exhausted. Checking in with your team of technicians, you made sure all of them were ahead of schedule before telling them you were heading to your dorm early and that you would get to work early the next day. They all told you goodnight and you made your way to your room, once again thankful that you didn’t have a roommate. Making sure you took a different, more well-lit way, you sped walked until you made it to your room without a scratch on you. You sighed in relief when you plopped on your still made bed, laying and closing your eyes for just a moment before you were going to change to you night clothes. The comforter you laid on was scratchy underneath your hands and your mind drifted to the warm silky sheets of Kylo Ren’s bed. You pulled yourself up trying your hardest to think of something else and decided to get into something more comfortable. Ripping your pants off your legs in an ungraceful matter, you unbuttoned your fitted top which joined the pile of clothes on the floor in the corner of the room. After you found a clean pair of pajamas you threw them on and got under your covers as quickly as you could. You forgot to turn the lights off, much to your dismay you sighed in an annoyed tone and swung your legs off the bed while shuffling your feet to the light switch on the wall. Staring it down like it had done the worst thing in existence. Moving your hand over the light in a waving motion, the light turned off, leaving you in complete darkness. Jumping back into bed, your muscles finally relaxed and you closed your eyes. The darkness welcomed you and you slipped off to sleep easily in your exhausted state.

   Your eyes flew open and your heart almost was beating out of your chest. Something in your dreams woke you up abruptly. Sitting up in you bed you felt a warmth creep into your loins. Even though you couldn’t remember the dream, your body sure did. Pressing your cold legs together underneath the sheets, you laid back down and started to wiggle out of your sweat pants. Starting by running your hands underneath your shirt, you felt goosebumps wake in the trail your fingers made. You closed your eyes, inching your hands up toward your breasts, you slowly started to massage them in unison. Once you were more worked up then before, you reached underneath your black panties. You started with slow circles until you sighed out loud into the dark room. Spreading your legs even more, you wet two of your fingers with your own arousal and brought it back up to your clit, massaging a bit faster. You arched your back into you own hand that was slowly driving you crazy. While you brought your hand down a little more, putting the same two fingers into you needy cunt, you gasped too loud. You covered your mouth with the hand that was originally gripping the rough sheets underneath your heated body. Pumping in and out, you curled your toes tightly, enjoying the pleasure you were giving yourself. Whenever you would get close you would slow down and lightly rub your clit until you could handle more once again. Deciding you wanted to cum soon, you started grinding down on your hand, stimulating your clit even more. Right when you thought your were going to let go, you heard a voice cut through your little moans and the otherwise silent room, “You’re so needy.”

   Once again your eyes flew open. Forgetting momentarily about your pending orgasm, you sat up looking around until you saw Kylo Ren sitting seemingly on something. His fist was wrapped around his hard cock and with his helmet off you could see his flushed face. Swallowing before you could even remotely get a word out, you finally yelled, “Why the hell are you in my room?”

   He continued languidly stroking his meat as he smirked at you before saying casually, “I’m not. I’m in my room. I’m actually surprised myself to be seeing you.” You looked, more so stared at his body and his large dick. It must have been the biggest you’d ever seen. Before you could tear your eyes away, he’d seen your reaction to his physique. Smirk never leaving his beautiful face, he spoke again, “Enjoy what you see?” You could have bet a million credits that your face was as red as his lightsaber. You stuttered multiple times trying to get a word out but all you could do was stare at the way this cock curved toward his eight pack. “Please do continue. I don’t want my presence to interrupt you.” His hand gestured to your half naked state, but for some reason you were only more aroused and not in the slightest embarrassed anymore. Deciding to put on a show for the knight of Ren, you prop your back against some pillows and start to rub yourself again through your underwear. Not yet daring to look at him, you closed your eyes and tried to enjoy the feeling again when you heard his voice, “Take off your underwear. I want to see how much you need me.” You slightly gasped at his dirty words, but you still obeyed his orders. Lifting your hips you took off your panties swiftly and threw them to the rest of your clothes. You locked eyes with your Commander before slowly opening your legs to him, giving him a clear view to your most intimate parts. “ That’s it. Now touch yourself.” His voice sounded like velvet to your ears. Like a good girl, you used your hand to start rubbing again. Like before you started to work yourself up until you gasped, instinctively throwing your hand over your mouth. You let out a rather slutty moan into your hand, “No. Take your hand away, I want to hear your pretty little moans. And keep your eyes on me.” Fluttering your eyes open, his serious look made you lower your hand rather quickly. You stared at him again, watching him jerk himself off to you masturbating. The dirty thought alone made your pussy clench. He grunted when he demanded, “Finger yourself.”

   You nodded and began to finger yourself to the tempo he was using to get himself off. By now your moans where out of control and you knew you were close. You grinded against your hand to stimulate your clit and his breaths were coming in faster and faster, knowing he was close too, “Mmmm, Commander.” Your moan made his cock jerk and the chase to both your orgasms where rapidly coming to an end. Throwing your head back you gripped your hair in your hand, pulling slightly when you heard Kylo moan, “Cum for me.” Not able to hold back, you came all over you hand while moaning his name. At the same time he grunted and ejaculated all over his lower stomach. You closed your eyes riding out the last few waves of your orgasm. You laughed a little to yourself purely out of disbelief of what had just happened with a man you barely know. Let alone because he was _the_ Kylo Ren. Wanting to thank him or to say something, anything to him, you opened your watery eyes to the see that the man that was before you only mere seconds ago, had disappeared.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
